warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Events/Seasonal Events/DEC14
This page will be a general description/guide for Operation Fantasy Fleet Annihilation event maps. Time available Winter 2015 Event Revisit events-Operation Fantasy Fleet Annihilation Rewards Ex1: Ex2: Ex3: Ex4: Ex-1 Seizing Air Supremacy Not much to say about this map. Don't bring more than one CV and hope RNG works in your favour. Recommended Route: A-C-D-E/F-G (4 battles) or B-D-E/F-G (3 battles), depending on your ships' total level. Recommended Fleet Set-Up: Any set-up (with no more than 1 CV) of your choice. For minimum resource consumption: 6 CL/DDs Ex-2 Expel Enemy BB Fleet Keep in mind that your worst enemy may not be Yamato but the RNG at node G. Recommended Route: B-E-G-I-K Recommended Fleet Set-Up: 1BB+2DDs+3CVs or 1BB+1BC+2DD+2CV or 1BB+5DD or etc. A minimum of 2 DDs and 1 low-speed ship is required. Bring more BB/BC/CV If your DDs' levels are low. For minimum resource consumption: 1CL+5DDs (>Lv. 65) Ex-3 Penetrating Torpedo Defense Time to let your carriers shine. Recommended Route: A-B-D-J (preferred) or A-C-F-J. Select the Line Abreast formation at node J. Recommended Fleet Set-Up: A-B-D-J: 2-3DD/CL/CVL + 1-2BC + 2-3 CV. You won't need a slow ship to reach the node B, however, you can still be sent to C, so if you go to C, just end the sortie. Recon must be grater than or equal to 233 to go from D to J. If your recon does not meet the requirement, bring Helena Mod. (with skill activated and maxed out). A-C-F-J: 2DD/CL/CVL + Any combination of your choice, with total level of the fleet greater than or equal to 333, secure route with no one low-speed ship and no CVs but you can still going with slow ships playing with luck at Node A because it have a high rate of go to C. Regardless what route you end up choosing, equip your DDs/CLs with depth charge and sonar and your CVLs with aircraft that enhance anti-submarine capability. There're two submarine at the boss node. Ex-4 Final Battle with Enemy Main Fleet Bring your best ships and good luck! Recommended Route: None Select Double Line/Line Ahead formation at node A, Diamond at node B, Double Line/Line Abreast at node C, and Line Ahead/Echelon at node D. Recommended Fleet Set-up: All carriers are suggested to follow the conventional Fighter-Bomber-Bomber-Fighter aircraft set-up. All BBs/BCs should be equipped with 4 main guns or 3 main guns + 1 AP shell (*1). We recommend that your fleet has no more than 2 low-speed ships in order to decrease chances of encountering head-on engagement or crossing the T (disadvantage) during battles. 4 BBs/BCs + 2CV (preferred) 5 BBs/BCs + CA/CL/DD (*2) '6 BBs/BCs '(*3) *1. If your ship has abnormally low damage to enemy's vessel, please consider removing the AP shell and equip your BB/BC with 4 main guns instead. There might be bugs with the effect of AP shell, but we are unsure about it yet. ''*2. If you choose to bring a CA/CL/DD, place that CA/CL/DD at the last position in the fleet and select the Echelon formation at node D. Under the Echelon formation cruisers and destroyers can "lock" the enemy's vessel at the opposing side, which decreases the "locked" ship's evasion significantly. For those of you who are driven insane by Yukikaze, you might find this set-up helpful. Though choosing it will NOT guarantee successful detection of Yamato's fleet, it's still worth trying. '' ''*3. Choosing this set-up will NOT guarantee successful detection of Yamato's fleet. ''